The present invention relates to a method of operating a hydraulic brake system for automotive vehicles, which includes an anti-lock system (ABS), a brake force booster which is electrically actuatable independently of the driver's wish, and a pressure or deceleration controller which is used to actuate the brake force booster and to which a pressure or deceleration nominal value signal generated by a superior controller and an actual value signal representative of the hydraulic pressure that prevails in the system or the occurring deceleration are sent as input quantities.
The article "Electronically Controlled Brake Force Booster" published in the Automobile Technology Journal ATZ 97 describes a hydraulic brake system for automotive vehicles wherein there is no exchange of quantities characterizing the ABS control condition (apart from the information about the preset nominal pressure and the wheel speeds) between the electronic ABS controller and the pressure or deceleration controller which actuates the electrically actuatable brake force booster. This causes uncomfortable movements of the brake force booster and noises during ABS control operations which are triggered by the independent activation of the brake force booster. Further, inappropriate ABS control cycles which involve longer stopping distances may occur which are due to pressure variations in the ABS control operations which the pressure controller, in interaction with the electronically controllable brake force booster, tends to compensate by control.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to virtually eliminate the above mentioned shortcomings and to thereby enhance the quality of the ABS control.